Regrets
by BloodCharm
Summary: Takes place five days after the final battle at Hogwarts. Dumbledore lives and someone comes to him, looking for some one. Who is it? Please read and review.


"Albus Dumbledore!" yelled a voice he hadnt hear in years. "Where is he!" The man in front of him was fumming. It had been five days since the final battle at hogwarts. Five days since Harry Potter defeated Lord Voldemort. Five days since his friend died.

"Well, its certainly a pleasure. Its been a while, hasnt it...Tobais." Albus hated Tobais, he doesnt really know the man. But he knows what this so called "man" did to Severus when he was a child.

"Cut the chit chat! I want to know where is he!"

"Hes dead, Tobais." Dumbeldore tried to keep his voice from shaking. He was failing miserably.

"No! He cant be dead!" Tobais was sad to hear the news of his sons passing, which surpised Albus. "I thought you hated Severus?" Albus questioned.

"I COULD NEVER HATE MY SON!" he yelled getting in Albus' face. "Why would you even suggest that!"

"You hit Severus! You would never show him love and affection! You would only feed him when you were sober, which I can see was not a lot!" Albus was shocked to see tears in Tobais' eyes. "You dont think I regret everything I did to Severus! After he left I stopped drinking and tried to find him, but he hid himself really well obivously. Ive regreted it. Now Ill never get the chance." Tobais let go of Albus' collar and put his head in his hands, sobing.

Albus just stared at the man he thought hated Severus. After twenty minutes Tobais spoke, his voice shakey. "Did he suffer?" Albus froze, he couldnt tell Tobais his son was bitten by a venomous snake multiple times. Then suffered for several minutes before he died. "Please tell me, did Severus suffer?" Tobais pleaded.

"I wont lie to you, Severus...did suffer." Albus felt tears burning in his eyes. Tobais' face paled. "How did he die?" Tobais asked shaking. "You dont want to know."

"Please, tell me! I need to know! He was my only son!"

"He was bitten by a venomous snake multiple times. After he was bitten...he suffered for several more minutes. Im sorry." Dumbledore couldnt believe he was being civil with Tobais, he had no reason to know what happened to Severus. Albus cared about Snape like a son, the way his father should have.

"He died for the right side. Yes I know about the war and Severus being a Death Eater." He clarified seeing the confused look on Albus' face.

"He died to save me. He was my spy, I was going to be killed by Voldemort, but Severus reviled himself to save me. Before he was killed, Voldemort used the Cruciatus on him.. Then he had Naigin, his snake, kill him." At the end of the explaintion Albus was crying as well. "He was a brave man. I wish I treated him better, then maybe none of this would've happened." Tobais said.

"He would have become a Death Eater either way. He was bullied a lot during his time here, and I ignored it. I was more foucsed on stopping Voldemorts rise to power. So I pushed it aside and obviously Im to blame as well. But it was Severus destiny to go to the dark side and then later to become a spy for the Light side." Tobais was only half paying attention. He wanted to see his son one final time before he was laied to rest.

"Where is he? I need to see him! Please one last time!" Tobais, again, pleaded. Dumbledore rose and walked to the door, he motioned for Tobais to follow. And Tobais did. They walked throw most of the castle, until they finally reached the Great Hall. When they walked throw the doors eveyone stopped what they were doing and stared at them.

"Poppy!" Albus called. "Yes, Headmaster?" she asked. "Take Mr. Tobais Snape to see Severus one final time." Poppy glared at Tobais. 'So this is the bastard that caused Severus all that pain.' Poppy thought. "Yes, Headmaster." She motioned for him to follow.

Tobais was nervous to see his son. He never thought Severus would die before him. "I...I...ca...cant do...this!" Poppy looked at him like he was nuts. "Hes your only son! This is the last time you will see Severus ever! He is your only child! Make peace with him." Poppy said sadly.

"How can I? He wont be able to talk back." Tobais said. "It doesnt matter he was...is your only son! You need to make peace with him." Poppy said sternly. Tobais nodded and walked into the room. Sobs caught in his throat when he saw Severus' body. "Oh my God! Severus! Im so sorry! I should have never hit you! Im sorry I was so mean to you! You were all I had left! You werent useless or worthless! I AM! IM USELESS AND WORHTLESS!" Tobais grabbed Severus' hand and squeezed it as hard as he could. Praying to some God or powerful being that Severus would squeeze back, he didnt. Tobais started to cry. 'No! This cant be happening!' "Severus!" He started to slap Severus across the face, trying to wake him up. "WAKE UP! PLEASE, YOU CANT LEAVE ME ALONE!" Tobais stopped slapping when he reliased it was not working, so he started to shake him. 'LET GO O HIM!" yelled a female voice.

Tobais truned around to see Minerva McGonnagall staring furiously at him. "I...I..." She held up her hand to slince him. "How dare you treat him like that! He gave his life to protect people that dont like or care about him! PEOPLE LIKE YOU!" she yelled. "Severus is...my child! I can do what I want to him!" Minerva couldnt believe him.

"You have no RIGHT! NO RIGHT TO SEE HIM! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO EVEN BE HIS FATHER!" Minerva had tears in her eyes as well. Just Albus she cared for Severus deeply. "YOU CAUSED HIM SO MUCH PAIN, HE WAS AFARID TO LET ANYONE TOUCH HIM! IT TOOK ALBUS AND ME YEARS TO BE ABLE TO TOUCH HIM! ITS YOUR FAULT HE BECAME A DEATH EATER!" Minerva was beyond angry. She wished she could hex Tobais for even looking at Severus.

"I know." he wishpared. "What?" Tobais took a deep breath, then said. "I know, I never should have done all that stuff to him. Maybe if I was sober...I never would have hit him, or locked him in the closet over night and sometimes weeks at a time. I would have fed him regulary as well. BUT NOT ALL OF THIS IS MY FAULT! SOME OF THIS IS YOUR HEADMATSER'S FAULT!" McGonnagall stared at him, her expression unreadable "What...no...I mean...NO! ALBUS WOULD NEVER CAUSE SEVERUS TO GO TO THE DARK SIDE! ALBUS LOVES SEVERUS LIKE A SON! THE WAY YOU SHOULD HAVE!" Minerva left before Tobais could answer.

'That woman better watch her mouth.' Tobais thought, when he looked back at Severus, all his anger went away. Severus looked peaceful. Tobais couldnt believe it, ever since he saw his son he never looked so peaceful. "Severus! I cant go on without you! YOUR MY ONLY CHILD! Please...I cant live without you!" Tobais was thinking of ending his life, there was no point in going on without his child. He never really heard from Severus once he left to live with Lucius, but this was his son, they were the last two Snapes alive.

He hoped Severus would have a happy life. He wished Severus would have gotten married and have kids, so the Snape Legacy could live on. Obviously that was not the case. He sensed Severus was well loved by Albus and Minerva, but he could tell Severus was never married. "Severus, I have to go now, Ill see you soon, okay?" Tobais knew Severus wouldnt answer, so he took the dagger out, he had hidden in his boot. He was shaking nervously, he didnt want to kill himself, but he didnt want to live with out Severus.

"I should do it! Nobody would care if I died! They all hate me for what I did to Severus when he was little." Tobais lifted the dagger and elined it with his heart. Before he could plunge the dagger into his heart, Albus, Poppy, Minerva, and Flitwick bruaged in and grabbed him. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!" demaned Poppy.

"I was going to kill myself...I was hoping to make up with Severus, but I cant now that hes dead! Oh God Severus Im so sorry!" Flitwick had left the room; when he came back he had a ladder.

"Why do you have a ladder Flitwick?" He didnt answer, he set up the ladder in front of Tobais and started to climb. "GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF MAN!" Flitwick screamed while slapping Tobais. When he was finished, he climbed down the ladder, made the ladder dissappear, fixed his coat, and then walked out. Leaveing everyone, espically Tobais, confused. ''Severus wouldnt want you to kill yourself, just because he died. He would want you to live on, find someone to be with and have the Snape bloodline continue." Albus said after he stopped laughing.

"I cant. Almost everyone knows what I did to Severus when he was a child, and they also know what I did to Elieen." Tobais cast his eyes down, remembering his late wife, Elieen Prince. That was when he started to be really tough on Severus. "She died when he was in his fifth year. Correct?" asked Minerva.

"Yes thats is when I started to be harder on Severus." Tobais was trying to hold back his tears, but it wasnt working. Albus, Minerva, and Poppy had tears in their eyes as well. They stayed like that for a few more minutes.

"I think I should leave. Please tell me when the funeral is." Albus nodded and Tobais took his leave.

The net few days past in a blur. Everyone was busy either attending funerals, fixing Hogwarts, and Albus was busy planning Severus funeral. He wasnt sure what Severus would want, they had disscused Albus' funeral, but never Severus'. He never thought Severus would die before him. 'HE WAS ONLY THRITY-FIVE YEARS OLD! HE BARLEY STARTED HIS LIFE!' Albus' mind screamed.

"I should never have asked him to spy for me!"

"Albus, you couldnt talk him out of it. Severus was a sturbborn man. Once he made up his mind, there was no changing it." Poppy said.

"That makes it worse. I asked him to do it! He gave his life to save me! He should be alive now, not me! He was so young! He still had his whole life ahead of him! He was only thrity-five years old!" Minerva was about to answer when Filius burst into the office. "Proffessor Flitwick! Whats wrong?" Dumbledore rose to his feet and went over to the tiny teacher.

"Look at this!" Flitwick handed Dumbledore a copy of the Daily Prophet. The headline read: Tobais Snape Found Dead In Home. "What? Why were they there?" demanded Albus.

"They wanted to ask him questions about Severus. When he didnt answer, they used magic to open the door. And they found him...hung in the kitchen." Flitwick replied.

"I thought he would have moved on..." "Obviously he couldnt." McGonnagall interupted.

Dumbledore just stared at the copy if the Daily Prophet, he couldnt believe Tobais hung himself. "I thought he would have moved on." Poppy said.

"I thought he would have as well. I guess he cared about Severus more then we thought." Albus sighed. "Looks like I have two funerals to plan."

Albus went back to his desk and sat down. A few days later, everyone was getting ready for Severus' and Tobais' funeral. "You ready?" asked Minerva. "No, but Im going to go, so he knows that I care about him." said Albus.

"I know, I cared about him as well. I still cant believe he died before us. Albus! He was only a child!" Minerva yelled. "Im not a child." said a voice they thought they would never hear again.

"SEVERUS!" Minerva and Albus yelled. "Headmaster, Proffessor."

"I thought you were dead!" said Albus. "Im a ghost, Headmaster." Severus saw the twinkle leave Albus' eyes.

"Im so sorry Severus." Albus said, head bowed. "Whatever for, Headmaster?"

"For everything I made you do while you were in my sevice." Severus sighed. "I did those deeds of my own free will. Headmaster, I gave my life for someone I love like a father. So tell me what you have to be sorry for?" Minerva and Albus just started at Severus' ghost.

"Severus, my child, you shouldnt have died. It wasnt your time, you had your whole life to live." Albus resisted the urge to reach out and try to touch Severus' ghost.

"Proffessor Dumbeldore, you do not chose my time, I do. I felt like it was my time. I have been dead for years, I was just living on borrowed time." Snape said.

"You know your father hung himself." Minerva said, finally getting over the shock of seeing Severus' ghost.

"I am aware. I had a talk with him before I came to see you. He wanted to make up for all the things he did to me when I was younger."

"Will you make up with him?" asked Minerva. "I am unsure at this point in time." Before either of them could reply Harry and Ron came around the corner.

"Porffessor Snape!" Harry yelled. "Harry, I am not your proffesser anymore." Harry looked embarssed, all of the teachers kept saying he should call them by their first names. "I dont know if I can."

"Harry this will probably be the last time I see you." He saw tears foraming in Harry's eyes. "Severus..." Harry felt werid calling him by his first name. "Why do or did you hate me?"

"Harry I do not hate you. I hate your father, and you look so much like him." "Excpet for my eyes." Harry added.

Snape nodded, he looked past Harry and stared at Ron. "Mr. Weasly, anything you would like to say to me? Would you like to call me a greasey git, like you and others called me behind my back."

Ron look ashamed. "I dont hate you, sir. I just dislike you. And Im sorry for calling a greasey git." Snape nodded.

"Well, I must go now, you all have a funeral to attend." He truned away, but he heard someone call his name. "Severus!" "Yes?"

"Thank you. Thank you for spying, protecting the students when you were Headmaster, thank you for putting up with the Order. Thank you helping us defeated Voldemort. But most of all thank you for saving my life." Albus said.

"Your very welcome...Albus." With that he truned, walked down the hall, and vanished. Albus was shocked, Severus had finally called him by his first name. "Good-bye Severus." he wishpared and walked into the Great Hall. With Ron, Harry, Minerva, and Poppy in toe. He was going to be brave about facing a future with out Severus. Everyone sat down and Albus went to the front. "We are gathered here today to mourn the bravest man I ever met and his father. Severus and Tobais Snape."

XXXXXXXXXXX THE END! ^.^ Please Review and Im working a muliply chapter HP fic btw. I just dont know how to start it. Bye bye for now 


End file.
